That Should Be Me
by dandelion657
Summary: One-shot songfic. Mick saw his girlfriend and Jerome kiss when he came back to visit for a couple weeks. When his relationship goes south and Jerome and Mara's relationship starts to take off, how does that make Mick feel? Set after Season 2 finale, and before Season 3 premier. Rated T to be safe.


**That Should Be Me**

**One Shot**

_A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a song-fic, and the idea came to me yesterday on my way home from eating out to celebrate getting my license. Anyway, I thought I would write this one shot, set at the end of season two when Mara and Jerome kiss and Mick sees it. This is going to be about Mick's thoughts about it as he sees their relationship progress, and I just thought I would get this out before the idea sits in my brain and bothers me forever._

_Also, I have an __**HOA **__and __**Power Rangers **__crossover under the crossovers if you want to check that out. _

_Song is "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_Just a warning, for those of you who read this and call soccer "football," I will be using the word "soccer," because I am American and that's the word I use. I think football, I think of the NFL. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show and I do not own the song. _

* * *

Mick Campbell was currently in an unhappy mood. He thought he would surprise all his friends at Anubis House by coming back for a couple weeks to see them, especially Mara. He didn't think anything was wrong between him and Mara. He thought they were the perfect couple. Of course, he knew it was difficult with him in Australia and her in England, and time differences made it tough to talk, but they had been trying.

The blonde soccer player thought it was a good idea to come back for a couple weeks and see everyone. However, he realized it wasn't such a good idea when he had accompanied Mara and Jerome's little sister, Poppy, to Jerome's father's hearing. He had been bored out of his mind and could care less about it, especially since he just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend.

Then, to top it all off was the incident at the party for parents and students. He had just walking in the room to see his girlfriend – or rather, ex-girlfriend – locking lips with the prankster, Jerome Clarke.

Mick was furious about it. He was mad that Mara and Jerome would do that to him, and he was mad at himself for not realizing the long-distance relationship wouldn't work. He wasn't sure who to be mad at the most, himself or the new couple. All he knew was that it clearly meant his and Mara's relationship was over, and Mara and Jerome were now dating.

As the blonde lay in the guest bed that had been set up for him in his old room, he thought about their break up.

"_Mara, can we talk?" he asked the dark haired girl the day after the party. Everyone helping clean up, and since it was almost done, he decided now would be the best time to talk. "Alone?" Mara had a feeling she knew what this was about, so she nodded. The two walked out of the dining room and into Fabian and Eddie's room, the blonde shutting the door behind him._

"_Mick," Mara began. "I can…"_

"_No, let me talk," Mick interrupted her. Mara slowly nodded. "What does that mean for us?" He knew she knew he was referring to the kiss he walked in on. "Does it mean it's over?"_

_Mara bit her lip and refused to look him in the eyes. "Yeah, I guess it does. Mick…I'm so sorry."_

"_Just…" Mick took a deep breath. He didn't want her to know how angry he was. "Why did you do it? Why did you and Jerome kiss?"_

"_I don't know," Mara sighed. "I've been helping him and Poppy with getting their father out of jail and I guess some feelings I hadn't noticed before came up, and I'm guessing he felt the same way, and we just…kissed."_

"_So it's over," Mick repeated what she had said earlier. _

"_I'm so sorry, Mick."_

Having enough of his thoughts, the blonde got up and headed out of the room.

* * *

Ever since their breakup a little more than a week ago, he felt as if everyone was making fun of him for losing yet another girlfriend. He knew they weren't and they felt bad for him, but he couldn't help but feel a couple of them were laughing about it behind his back for not seeing it coming. Mick knew he should've taken those pictures Mara posted of her and Jerome acting like a couple more seriously and seen that this was coming, but he trusted Mara when she said she was helping Jerome.

The blonde felt like an idiot, more so than he usually did. He knew he wasn't exactly considered smart, but he wasn't stupid either. None of that meant he didn't feel like an idiot at times, especially when it came to his love life. He had lost Amber, the two having realizing they had absolutely nothing in common except they both weren't considered the smartest people and that they were both blonde. Now, he had lost Mara, who had helped him with school and training.

Throughout the week so far, he had seen Jerome and Mara do what he and Mara used to do. It hurt him every time he saw them head out for a date. It hurt him every time he saw them flirting with each other. It hurt him the most every time he saw the two kiss. It hadn't even been that long since their breakup, and she had already moved on. He was glad that he was going back to Australia in about half a week, meaning he wouldn't have to witness their flirting and kissing and dating.

Mick sighed as he walked into the dining room to grab a snack. School had just finished for the day, and that meant everyone would be home to do homework. Nina, Fabian, and Amber were already back and sitting at the table, working on their homework and talking about random things. The soccer star assumed it was about why they were always sneaking off. Patricia and Eddie had come home, arguing and flirting once again. Joy was talking with Alfie, the latter trying to get her help on something he didn't understand.

Of course, that left Jerome and Mara, who were sitting on one of the couches giggling and talking as they did their own homework. From where he was in the kitchen, Mick sent glares at them. He was still trying to figure out what exactly Mara saw in the taller man. As far as Mick knew, he hadn't done anything wrong in keeping their relationship going when they were still going. Then again, after their breakup, he realized maybe moving to Australia wasn't the best idea, if he wanted to keep his and Mara's relationship. He also realized that he should've tried to stay in touch more, and maybe they would still be going out.

It pained him every time he saw the two together. When they did homework together, it made him leave the room. When they went out on dates, he hid away until they were gone. When they were flirting, he sent them a glare before leaving the room, feeling angry. When they kissed, Mick felt like punching Jerome in the face. He couldn't help it. He believed he loved Mara, but as the days went on without her, he had begun to realize that maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Mick had thought many times throughout the week about fighting for Mara. He thought about trying to prove to her that he could be a better boyfriend and that he could make it work, but when they had broken up, it seemed like she didn't want to try. The blonde had thought of ways to try and win her over again, but every time he was going to try, he saw the two together. He just couldn't find it in him to do that to the two.

Now, he had heard the saying "if you love something, let it go; if it's meant to be, it'll come back." It seemed that fit him perfectly. He had seen Mara with Jerome and was starting to let go. Maybe if he and Mara were meant to be together, then it was possible they would get back together eventually. If it was supposed to be, then it could take a long time for it to happen. For now, though, he knew that their relationship was over and he had to let go.

As he headed back to his old room, he thought one thing:

_That should be me._

* * *

A/N: Well, considering this is my first HOA story (even though it's just a one-shot) with using only HOA characters, it turned out longer than I expected. Anyway, I just thought there was something missing between the season 2 finale when Mick saw Mara and Jerome kissing and the season 3 premier, so I figured I would write this.

I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to anyone who reads and/or reviews!

Sorry for not putting in lyrics, but apparently that isn't allowed.

If you want more HOA stories from me, then go check out my HOA and Power Rangers **Crossover!**


End file.
